


S T A R D U S T

by JoiningJoice



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di flashfic SouRin - Fluff & Angst & Smut. MakoHaru, ReiGisa e MomoAi potrebbero comparire come sideship.</p><p>
  <i>C'erano giorni in cui non riusciva a credere all'esistenza di Rin. Erano i giorni in cui la luce dell'alba gettava ombre gentili sul suo volto stanco; giorni in cui le sue dita lunghe si stringevano perfettamente attorno a quelle di Sousuke e lo trascinavano ovunque il suo animo libero e vagabondo decidesse. Erano i giorni in cui i suoi occhi si illuminavano mentre parlava dei suoi risultati, e i giorni in cui Sousuke lo sorprendeva a contemplare qualunque cosa con l'interesse e la passione da un bambino – dal cielo, al pranzo nel loro piatto, a Sousuke stesso.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Erano i giorni in cui sussurrava quanto lo amasse senza timore di sembrare inappropriato, ed erano i giorni migliori.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1 - Correre

 

Quando Rin aveva detto che l'avrebbe aspettato per sempre, Sousuke non l'aveva seguito subito. Come biasimarlo? Quella frase era arrivata solo dopo aver passato una vita intera a correre nella speranza di stare al passo con Rin; dopo essersi distrutto, nella sola speranza di poter vedere ciò che vedeva lui.

Si era fermato soltanto quando davvero non era stato più in grado di andare avanti, la spalla dolorante e le lacrime ormai asciutte sul proprio volto. Ma in quell'istante era arrivata la paura – più forte del dolore e della fatica, assoluta. Non voleva rimanere solo, e non voleva lasciarlo solo. Voleva essere suo pari.

E nonostante tutto, contro ogni sua previsione e ogni suo terrore, il momento in cui si era fermato per la prima volta da quella corsa a perdifiato era stato l'esatto momento in cui Rin si era voltato a guardarlo, per la prima volta dopo dieci anni di amicizia, e lo aveva visto dietro di sé.


	2. #2 - Perfetto

 

C'erano giorni in cui non riusciva a credere all'esistenza di Rin. Erano i giorni in cui la luce dell'alba gettava ombre gentili sul suo volto stanco; giorni in cui le sue dita lunghe si stringevano perfettamente attorno a quelle di Sousuke e lo trascinavano ovunque il suo animo libero e vagabondo decidesse. Erano i giorni in cui i suoi occhi si illuminavano mentre parlava dei suoi risultati, e i giorni in cui Sousuke lo sorprendeva a contemplare qualunque cosa con l'interesse e la passione da un bambino – dal cielo, al pranzo nel loro piatto, a Sousuke stesso.

Erano i giorni in cui sussurrava quanto lo amasse senza timore di sembrare inappropriato, ed erano i giorni migliori.

 

 


	3. #3 - Differenze d'altezza

 

Aveva immaginato che sarebbe stato più alto di Rin quando si sarebbero reincontrati, ma non si era immaginato addirittura in grado di poggiare il mento sulla sua testa, senza il minimo sforzo.

Rin sbuffò. - Levati, rinoceronte. Pesi un quintale. -

Sousuke rise e scosse la testa, affondando il naso nei capelli di Rin e carezzando la sua guancia. L'eco del sorriso di Rin nella sua voce era più convincente di ogni suo tentativo di suonare antipatico.

 

 

 

 


	4. #4 - La gatta di Sousuke

 

\- Devi scegliere, o se ne va lei o me ne vado io. -

Rin stava sull'arco della porta della sala, intento a indicare la palla di pelo nero tra le sue gambe – che lo fissava quasi divertita. Sousuke notò dopo qualche secondo di perplessità le guance piene di graffi rossi e i capelli scompigliati.

Allungò una mano oltre il bordo del divano. - Qui, micia micia. - La gatta saltò agile via dall'ingresso e sul divano, accoccolandosi sulle gambe di Sousuke. Rin gli rivolse un'occhiata omicida, ma Sousuke si limitò a riprendere a fissare il televisore, carezzando il corpo della cucciola e nascondendo un sorriso.

\- Ricordi dove hai messo le valigie, giusto, Rin? -


	5. #5 - Tecnologia

 

Ringraziava solo ora la qualità pessima della videocamera frontale del cellulare che Rin lo aveva costretto a comprare prima di trasferirsi in Australia, insistendo su quanto le videochiamate potessero aiutare la loro neonata vita di coppia. Se avesse visto esattamente QUANTO era rosso in volto, probabilmente avrebbe riso ancora di più – e lo avrebbe mandato direttamente alla tomba.

\- E' STATO UN ERRORE, OK? - Sbottò, nascondendo gli occhi alla vista della videocamera dietro alla propria mano. - PER QUANTO ANCORA HAI INTENZIONE DI ANDARE AVANTI? -

Rin non smise affatto di ridere; ormai era per terra, e batteva il pugno chiuso contro quella che sembrava essere la scrivania della sua stanza.

\- PER QUANTO ANCORA? - Rispose. - Ho fatto lo screenshot, Sousuke. Lo farò mettere sulla tua tomba, cristo. Non riesco a credere al fatto che tu abbia cinque menti visto dal basso! -

 

 


	6. #6 - Film Horror

  


 

\- Quindi, Rin. -

Il letto di Sousuke era singolo. Non era un concetto così difficile da comprendere, anche per un ragazzino di dieci anni – e in quel caso i ragazzini di dieci anni erano due, e particolarmente alti per la loro età. Era normale che stessero stretti, ed era normale che fossero vicini, ma non capiva esattamente perchè l'idea di Rin con la schiena premuta contro la parete e le braccia strette attorno al suo corpo lo rendesse così felice.

\- Cosa c'è? -

\- Ancora sicuro che quel film non ti abbia fatto paura? -

Lo sentì annuire violentemente, e poi posare il volto nell'incavo del suo collo. - Però lascia la luce accesa. Che non si sa mai. -

Sousuke alzò una mano per stringerla su quella di Rin attorno al suo petto. - Tranquillo. Ti difendo io. -

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ho un estremo bisogno di fluff SouRin e eeeehi, per una volta l'idea di una raccolta di flashfic non sembrava male. Sentitevi liberi di lasciare anche un commentino veloce sotto quelle che vi sembrano più interessanti, mi farebbe molto piacere!
> 
>  
> 
> Mandatemi prompt SouRin per delle flashfic su http://ask.fm/joicellol! Vedrò di fillarli meglio che posso :3


End file.
